1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil bobbin, around which wires are would to form an electromagnetic solenoid.
2. Discussion of Background
A conventional technique in this technical field, for example as illustrated in FIG. 10, discloses a structure that a bobbin 11 includes a core 11c and flanges 11d provided on both ends of the core 11c, and terminals 12, 13 for electrically connecting are inserted into the bobbin in parallel with the core 11c. A coil wire 15 is wound by reciprocating a nozzle 14 between the widths of winding 11a of the bobbin 11. Therefore, a predetermined distance 11b or more is kept between the bobbin 11 and the terminals 12, 13 in winding the coil wire.
Because the conventional coil bobbin is constructed as such, it is necessary to keep the predetermined distance or more between the bobbin and the terminals, wherein there is a problem that miniaturization of a product is difficult. Further, because the nozzle is inserted into a winding portion in a direction parallel to the winding portion, a direction of the coil and a direction of the nozzle are perpendicular to cause tension at a portion, in which the coil wire is perpendicularly bent, wherein there is a problem that the tension is difficult to control.
Further, because the terminals are inserted into the bobbin, there is an economical problem such that another bobbin is required when a shape of connector is changed.